Ultraman Tiga (BigD2003)
This is the version of Ultraman Tiga used by BigD2003 in roleplays on the Live! Chat. History Pre-Roleplay It can be assumed that this Tiga's history before the roleplays was identical to his original counterpart, as he recognized his enemies and stated to have met Ultraman before. Interestingly, this version of Ultraman was apparently from the Legacy Continuity. Rise of The Dark Cross 2 Roleplay Ultraman Tiga (Roleplay) made his first appearance in the sequel roleplay to Renius and Legacy: Rise of The Dark Cross roleplay, where he is seen talking to Ultraman Renius, Godzilla, Gigan (Final Wars design), and Little Greeza during the beginning of the roleplay. But there talk is then interrupted by a mysterious entity called Drake Erebus, who appeared and materialized in a purple glow. After Drake's done explain who he is, a glowing red travel sphere appears and revealing Ultraman Legacy. Renius tells Tiga, Legacy, and Drake that there is a insane evil is coming, called The Core. Gigan then tells the Anti-Dark Cross group that he and his friends got loads of space crates to defeat The Core, and they also have a dropship called the Light Dropship 2.0 that has a A.I. called the Computer 2.0. The Tiga and the group all board the ship heading to their first destination: Planet Arb. During his travel he met Ultraman Sect and Ultraman Flame, which Legacy introduced him to. Tiga and the group interacted for a while until they got to their destination. They land on planet, and as they look around, Tiga and Legacy sense something. The ground suddenly started shaking, and comes out a alien war machine: The Improved Destroyer. Flame immediately fly straight at the machine and landing a few flaming punches. Tiga changes into Power Type and does the same thing as Flame, flying straight at the machine and landing a few Power-Blitz Punches. The others follow their lead and fired several energy projectiles at the alien war machine. As the fight goes on, The Improved Destroyer sends out a few probes to try to even odds but Tiga and Flame just blasted them all down. The group continued firing more projectiles with Little Greeza firing three purple blast of energies, Drake firing series of red lightning bolts from his three eyes, and Tiga firing the Delacium Light Stream. This severely damaged the machine as Sect forms the Sectium Blade and slicing it clean in two. Godzilla charges up his Atomic Breath and fires it at the sliced Improved Destroyer. Destroying it. After that, the group aboarded back to the Light Dropship 2.0 and goes to their next destination. Ultraman Card just then appeared out of nowhere, which Tiga mistaken him for Orb, while Legacy ask when the heck did he get here. Card just says that he's been here for a while, "I mean...there's some text saying 'UltraGrenburr12678' next to my face, so..." Tiga asked Card if basically he's a alternate reality Orb, "Pretty much" Card replied, but Legacy tells Tiga that his forms are more cooler than Orb's. The group then arrived at there destination and goes outside, where they see other Light Dropships and space crates floating in space. Then suddenly the space crates dissap the group are confuse by this until a Chaos Waroga appears. Tiga and Legacy both recognized the Evil Cosmic life form as they fought him before. As the Drake and Flame argued who should kill the alien, Card suddenly disappears. Legacy asked what happened to Card, but before anyone can answer Chaos Waroga fires a stream of dark energy at the group. They all dodged the attack expect Flame who once again charges in, and get blasted by Chaos Waroga. Tiga warns the group that if the Chaos Warogas are destroyed, a will wormhole appeared. Chaos Waroga starts stabbing everybody in the area with Tiga teleporting and Legacy erecting a Barrier to avoid and block the attack. Drake fires his Gravity Beam at the Chaos Waroga while also spitting fire. Drake then throws Chaos Waroga head over heels towards the Ultras, Renius and Tiga both Type Change into Shadow and Power Type with Renius hitting Chaos Waroga repeatedly and Tiga ramming it with Tiga Burning Dash. Renius then fires the Breaking Thunder at Chaos Waroga annihilating the alien. A Chaos Waroga Kaiju Capsule and a wormhole then appears after it died with the group immediately flying back to the ship as Renius tries to flies the ship away from the wormhole. More to be added Meeting Blizzard Sometimes after the event of The Rise of Dark Cross 2, Tiga and Legacy met Ultraman Blizzard. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure (Series) THE ULTRAS' BIZZARE ADVENTURE SERIES IS NON CANNON The Ultras' Bizarre Adventure 'is a series of roleplay where Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Legacy, Ultraman Renius, Ultraman Redux, and other various characters going on crazy adventures throughout the multiverse and battling the evil forces of Chimera Of 4, Dao, and Malicious Bullmark Eleking. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure On Earth, Tiga and Legacy were interrogating a criminal, who is Chimera Of 4 in disguise. After they did some interrogating on Chimera Of 4, he called in his Kaiju backup to break him out and started teleporting the Ultracops to a arena stadium where he summons an army of monsters that defeated Ultras before. But they were easily defeated by Legacy and Tiga Power Strong Type. This made him mad so he summoned Beryudora to show them the hard stuff. Fortunately, Legacy had Shining Shining Zero on speed dial and called him in to deal with monster, SSZ shows up and defeated Beryudora. Chimera Of 4 then teleported them to the WOAHverse, where Dank Crash has taken over and infected Kaiju, turning them into WOAH Kaiju. He then combined Dank Crash with Red King to become WOAH King and later cloned them to make a cringy army of WOAH Kings, but they were easily defeated by Tiga and Legacy. After that Chimera Of 4 teleported and trapped the Ultras (expect Shining Shining Zero) to a dimension called The Altiverse, where they meet Ultraman Redux and battle the Altiverse Kaiju, the Frog Monster: Sirvala, and the Specium Devouring Fish: Whow... but also getting mind f***ed in the proces. Shining Shining Zero later appeared and rescued them from the mind-f***king. The UBA group later take a rest until a bunch of Gadrosaurus appeared out of absolutely nowhere. More to be added The Shiny Menace and Hyper Mutekis On the Land of Light, Tiga and Legacy both reminisced the bizarness ('Ultra Bizzare Adventure) as Blizzard ask them if they wants to go and get some KFC. Tiga and Legacy both say yes with Prisman arriving and joining them. More to be added Into The Altiverse After being defeated from first UBA RP, Chimera Of 4 returns and kidnapped Ultraman Kore, taking him to The Altiverse, where Chimera Of 4 creates new Altiverse Kaijus. Kore sent out a distress signal to the Ultras from the first UBA RP (expect Tiga) as well as new ones. They battled Chimera Of 4's minions, which includes a humanoid wearing a armor made out of clocks and an insane kangaroo. So after a few battles, Tiga then appears late during the roleplay and joins the battle between Chimera Of 4. The group later learned that Chimera Of 4 was a minion of Malicious Bullmark Eleking (who is disguised as Bullmark Eleking), but he was defeated when Shining Shining Zero and Ultraman Neo Xenon fused together to become Ultraman Shining Neo Saga and Tiga summoned his seventh (unofficial) Capsule Monster: Ultimate SpaceGodzilla. They save Kore, but Malicious Bullmark Eleking reforms and is joined by Dao (who was possessing Meta Zenon). To be continued... The Overpowered Duo Is Trying To Take All Of Existence TBA Profile Stats *'Height': 50 m **'Power Strong Type': 60 m *'Weight': **'Type Change': ***'Multi Type:': 40,000 t ***'Power Type': 50,000 t ***'Sky Type': 30,000 t **'Dual Type Change': ***'Multi Flash Type': 40,000 t ***'Power Miracle Type': ***'Power Strong Type': 60,000 t ***'Sky Miracle Type': 30,000 t ***'Sky Crosser Type': 33,000 t ***'Thunder Change': 30,000 t ***'Multi Brave Type': 41,000 t **'Super': ***'Trinity Type': 40,000 t ***'Tiga Dark': 40,000 t ***'Ultimate Tiga': 40,000 t ***'Glitter Tiga': 40,000 t ***'Shining Omega Tiga': 40,000 t *'Time Limit': 5~10 minutes (Ultra size), Unlimited (human size), Infinite (Glitter, Shining Omega) Body Features All Forms *'Tiga Crystal ': The Light Crystal on Tiga's forehead, it is required for Tiga's type changes. It is also used to manipulate light energy for various other techniques. Tiga's Type Change process usually takes only 0.5 seconds. *'Tiga Eyes': Tiga possesses natural night vision as he can see just as clearly in the dark as he can in bright light. *'Protectors ': The yellow bands on his upper body, they are indestructible pieces of armor, the sturdiest portions of his anatomy. They are also used to perform the Tiga Slicer implying they can charge and manipulate energy. *'Tiga Ultra Armor': Tiga's skin can withstand high heat environments and low temperatures. It is does not show scratches and is resistant to fire and beams. *'Arms': While Tiga's techniques mostly require energy to be emitted from his arms, they are also excellent for defense. His bare hands can catch energy bullets. These same properties make them excellent for defense because Tiga can block energy blasts with his bare hands. In Multi Flash Type, these arms can now manipulate energy to a greater extent and can channel several million Horsepower of energy. Dual Type Change *'Dyna Tector': In Multi Flash Type, Tiga gains Ultraman Dyna's Dyna Tector. This allows Tiga to charge and manipulate more energy. *'Armor': In Power Strong Type, Tiga's hands and feets are covered in armor. They are use for energy manipulation just like his Protectors. *'Elemental Bracelet': In Thunder Change, Tiga gains Ultraman S' Wind Elemental Bracelet on his left leg. *'Scarf': In Thunder Change, Tiga gains Ultraman S Wind Change's scarf. *'Tiga Brace': Alternatively known as the Multi Brave Brace. A brace on his left arm that can perform various techniques and abilities. It is based off and inherited from Ultraman Mebius' Mebius Brace. Forms - Power= Power Type Power Type is Tiga's strength form. Tiga becomes more red in coloration. This form is called upon when Tiga wishes to exert more physical power, but the cost is speed and agility. It is designed for high power and combat in high pressure environments. *'Flight Speed': Mach 3.3 *'Running Speed': Mach 1.3 *'Jumping Height': 800 m *'Underwater Speed': Mach 1 *'Underground Speed': Mach 1 *'Strength': 100,000 t *'Grip Strength': 70,000 t Abilities *'Super Strength': In Power Type, Tiga's body boasts incredible brute strength, being able to pick up and toss monsters with little difficulty. His endurance is also increased. *'Miracle Balloon Beam': Tiga's hands come together at his chest, cupped, to create a huge bubble, and then hurls it with both hands still cupped at his foe. This move can encase monsters in a huge bubble. It can also change a monster that was once an animal into the creature it was before mutation. *'Energy Pulse': In Power Type, Tiga can send energy pulses throughout his body to shock anything that has latched on to him. *'Tiga Hold Light Wave': Tiga can create strings of energy, going from one finger to the other. His fists then come together to release the waves at his opponent. These waves, when used, can stop a monster from trying to disappear. It can also be used to catch enemy fire and return it back as well as reversing a teleportation. *'Huge Makeover': With circular motions of his arms, Tiga can change his size. Beam Techniques *'Delacium Light Stream': Power Type's finishing move, does it exactly like the original counterpart. Can destroy more powerful monsters in one shot. **'Delacium Light Ball': A super charged and energy ball variant of the Delacium Light Stream. Can destroy EX Kaijus in one shot. *'Zepellion Ray (Power Type)': Tiga is able to fire a Power Type version of the Zepellion Ray by spreading his arms apart like the pose of Delacium Light Stream to gather heat energy, Tiga then fires it in a L-shape. Physical Techniques *'Tiga Head Crusher': Tiga can grab the opponent, holding it upside down and then with all his might slams them head first into the ground. This can leave the opponent trapped with their head in the ground. *'Tiga-Punch Blitz': Straight punch using unleashed stored up energy. There is an explosive discharge on impact. **'Tiga-Kick Blitz': A powerful kick charged with energy, upon impact the energy is discharged into the target. **'Dropped Tiga Power Heel': An axe kick from 500 meters after a jump. The technique requires the foot be held high. **'Tiga Power Punch': Instead of using the gathered energy to perform the Delacium Light Stream, Tiga can absorb the energy into his body, this is performed to charge up for a powerful punch that dishes out all power of the body concentrated into the arms. **'Ultra Power Chop': A chop using stored up energy. **'Ultra Back Breaker': A bear hug that breaks the enemy's spine. **'Ultra Lifter': A skill for lifting and throwing heavy opponents. **'Ultra Whipper': A skill to throw the opponent a great distance. **'Ultra Swing': A skill where the enemy is swung around and thrown using their legs and/or tail. **'Tiga Holder': When Tiga crosses his arms, he can easily hold enemy's physical attacks. **'Ultra Spin Attack': Tiga runs towards his opponent and somersaults forward landing on them they brought down with the head caught between his legs. *'Tiga Burning Dash': The Power Type version of the Flushing Attack. An airborne ramming technique where the right arm is clenched outward. Can destroy monsters in one hit. Combinations *'Wave Stream Attack': Tiga combines his Delacium Light Stream with Dyna's Revolium Wave Attack Type and Gaia's Photon Stream to form a powerful beam attack that can even destroy the likes of Five King. - Sky= Sky Type Sky Type is Tiga's speed form. Tiga's indigo form where he trades much of his strength for great speed and agility making him much faster than any of his other modes. It is lavender in coloration theme and is designed for high speed melee and aerial combat. *'Flight Speed': Mach 13 *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 1,200 m *'Underwater Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Speed': Mach 4 *'Strength': 70,000 t *'Grip Strength': 60,000 t Abilities *'Super Speed': In Sky Type, Tiga's body boasts incredible super speed, being able to get out and run from any tight situation with little difficulty. Tiga also can combine his attacks with the form's speed. *'Healing Ability': In Sky type, any injury, even those prior to using that form will be healed in ten seconds. *'Tiga Freezer': By putting his hands together in a similar fashion to the Ranbalt Light Bomb, Tiga fires a beam above his foes which explodes into a thick mist that freezes the target completely. *'Flash Bomber': Tiga can cross his hands and place them forward releasing a powerful energy stream. Beam Techniques *'Ranbalt Light Bullet': Sky Type's finishing move, does it exactly like the original counterpart. Though weaker than the Zepellion Ray, it can still destroy monsters in one shot. **'Ranbalt Quintuple Bullet': Tiga can fire five Ranbalt Light Bullet at once to destroy multiple monsters. *'Zepellion Ray (Sky Type)': Just like in Power Type, Tiga is able to fire a Sky Type version of the Zepellion Ray by crossing his arms in front of his chest and then spreading his arm upwards like the pose of Ranbalt Light Bullet by gathering energy, Tiga then fires it in a L-shape. Physical Techniques *'Tiga Machine Gun Punch': Tiga can hit his opponent ten times in one second. *'Ultra Body Attack': When flying Tiga can use his body as battering ram at high speeds without ill effect on himself, his fists are charged with energy. *'Tiga Sky Kick': A jump kick designed to take down airborne enemies, it flies upward instead of down. *'Tiga Sky Chop': A powerful chop dished out using timing and speed, can be used continuously. *'Ultra Drop Heel': A kick technique using rotation to add power. *'Ultra Leg Whip': A throwing technique using the opponent's legs and/or feet. *'Ultra Whipper': A throwing technique similar to Ultraseven's Flying Mare. *'Tiga Sky Dash': The sky type version of the Flushing Attack. An airborne ramming technique where the left arm is extended outward. Tiga can hit his opponent using his own body without fear of damage. *'Sky Thunder Dash': When faced with multiple enemies, Tiga moved at incredible speeds while continuously attacking. }} - Dual Type Change= Tiga's new Type Changes gain in the Rise of The Dark Cross 2 roleplay via a legendary rarity space crate. These new Type Changes allows Tiga to access the power of other Ultra's Type Changes and combines them with his own. - Power Miracle Type= Power Miracle Type Suggested by: UltraGrenburr12678 Multi Flash's further upgraded form, which uses assets of Power Type and Ultraman Dyna's Miracle Type. Tiga combines the high power and combat in high pressured environment from Power Type with Miracle Type's agility and ESP. These powers combined make Tiga a competent and versatile fighter in almost any situation. *'Flight Speed': Mach 19 *'Running Speed': Mach 8 *'Jumping Height': 2,400 m *'Underwater Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Speed': Mach 5 *'Strength': 190,000 t *'Grip Strength': 150,000 t Techniques *'Garlalium Light Wave': Tiga gathers energy and releases a stream of light that traps enemies in a dimensional field that then explodes. Alternatively he can intercept an enemy attack and convert it into this very beam. *'Psychic Throw': Tiga picks up an enemy and throws them. Just before releasing them, he uses his telekinetic powers to further enhance the technique. Can throw equal-sized enemies into the Sun. }} - Power Strong= Power Strong Type Power Strong Type is Tiga's upgraded strength form, which uses assets of Power Type and Ultraman Dyna's Strong Type. In this form, Tiga not only combines the high power and combat in high pressured environment from Power Type, but also the martial art and strength from Strong Type. Combining these powers and abilities together, Tiga makes a form that is not to be mess with. *'Flight Speed': Mach 8 *'Running Speed': Mach 3.3 *'Jumping Height': 1,100 m *'Underwater Speed': Mach 2.3 *'Underground Speed': Mach 2.3 *'Strength': 210,000 t *'Grip Strength': 150,000 t Abilities *'Strength': In Power Strong Type, Tiga's brute strength is boasted to a incredible rate, as he was able to fight off an entire army of monsters that previously defeated Ultras before with just his bare strength alone. Beam Techniques *'Garlacium Bomber': Power Strong Type's finishing move. Tiga charges up a ball of fire and launches it towards the opponent. Combination of the Delacium Light Stream and the Garnate Bomber Shooting Version. *'Garlacium Hammer': TBA *'Garlacium Charge': A attack where Tiga engulfed himself in flames and dashes at the enemy. Upon impact, it causes a massive and powerful explosion, destroying the enemy with ease. Physical Techniques *'Power Strong Punch': Tiga can coat his fist with a small portion of Garlacium Bomber energy and smashes it into the opponent, sending them flying. Can destroy monsters in one blow if use on full power. First use on AltiGhido(rah) along with Legacy's Energized Punch. **'Dy-Knuckle Blitz': Tiga can perform a powerful, unleashed stored up energy punch while shouting. There is an explosive discharge upon impact. Can destroy monsters in one blow. *'Power Strong Kick': Tiga can deliver a very powerful kick attack. **'Dropped Heel Kick': A powerful heel or axe kick attack. **'Kick Back Turn': Tiga can performs an over-head kick to the enemy. *'Power Strong Chop': A very powerful and intense chop attack. Able to chop a Kaiju's body in half. *'Ultra Vulcan Swing': A skill where Ultraman Tiga grabbed his opponent's leg and/ tail and spins at a high velocity before releasing them. Can sometimes destroy monster in one blow. Combination of Tiga's Ultra Swing and Dyna's Vulcan Swing. *More to be added. - Sky Miracle= - Sky Crosser Type= Sky Crosser Type Sky Crosser Type is Tiga's further upgraded speed form. More to be added *'Flight Speed': Mach 26 *'Running Speed': Mach 10 *'Jumping Height': 1,600 m *'Underwater Speed': Mach 6.2 *'Underground Speed': Mach 6.2 *'Strength': 85,000 t (left arm), 95,000 t (right arm) *'Grip Strength': 75,000 t (left arm), 85,000 t (right arm) Weapons *'Tiga Twin-Blade': TBA }} - Thunder= Thunder Change Thunder Change is Tiga's telekinetic form, which uses assets of Sky Type and Ultraman S' Wind Change (yes I did get permission from CBeard). It body colors are green, purple, silver, and gold. More to be added. *'Flight Speed': Mach 14 *'Running Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 2,000 m *'Underwater Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underground Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Strength': 83,000 t *'Grip Strength': 63,000 t Abilities *'Telekinesis': In Thunder Change, Tiga boasts incredible telekinetic power. Beam Techniques *'Ranbalt Avent': Thunder Change's finishing move. Tiga charges the beam like a Ranbalt Light Bomb, but when fired it unleashes a energy cyclone made up of Ranbalt Light Bomb's energy along with a intense gust of wind. Combination of the Ranbalt Light Bomb and Nature Avent. *More to be added Physical Techniques *'Ranbalt Light Kick': An attack similar to Leo's Leo Kick. Tiga jumps 2,000 feets in the air and charges his foot with energy, striking his opponent with a powerful jump-kick. Can destroy monsters in one hit. *'Emerald Drill Kick': An attack similar to Mebius' Mebium Spin Kick. Tiga jumps 2,000 feets in the air and charges his foot with energy, he then rotates his body like a drill, striking his opponent with a powerful spin kick. Can destroy, as well as pierce through, monsters. *'Thunder Extreme': Tiga jumps 2,000 feets in the air and charges both of his foot with energy, striking his opponent with a powerful double kick. It’s is stronger than Ranbalt Light Kick and Emerald Drill Kick. Can destroy even the most powerful of monsters in one hit. *More to be added. Other Techniques *'Holographic Copy': Tiga can make five holographic copies of himself to either to dodge, confuse, or outnumbered his opponents. *More to be added - Multi Brave= Multi Brave Type Multi Brave Type is Tiga's fire and sword based form. More to be added *'Flight Speed': Mach 18.8 *'Running Speed': Mach 8.8 *'Jumping Height': 1,800 m *'Underwater Speed': Mach 8 *'Underground Speed': Mach 8 *'Strength': 118,000 t *'Grip Strength': 88,000 t Abilities *'Heat Resistance': In Flame Type, Tiga is resistant to any high temperature of heat. *'Pyrokinesis': Self explanatory. *'Super Power': In Flame Type, Tiga boast strength, speed, and agility Tiga Brace Techniques *'Multi Brave Shoot': Multi Brave Type's signature attack, a cross style beam attack that can destroy monsters in one hit. *'Giga Buzzsaw Chop': Tiga summons a large buzzsaw disc from the Tiga Brace and slices the enemy with a downward chop. *'Multi Brave Beam Blade': TBA *'Tiga Lighting Counter': Tiga places his right hand over the Mebium Brace, spinning the crystal, it is charged with energy and he releases a powerful beam of lighting in an infinity pattern via a punch. **'Tiga Lighting Counter Zero': TBA *'Multi Brave Burst': TBA }} - Super= - Dark= - Ultimate Tiga= Ultimate Tiga Form by: Mebius-Zer0 Tiga's upgraded dark form that was gained during the Rise of The Dark Cross 2 when Dark Tiga gave Ultraman Tiga (Dark) his own power. Its body color is identical to Tiga Blast's. More to be added *'Flight Speed': Mach 9.8 *'Running Speed': Mach 3.8 *'Jumping Height': 700 m *'Underwater Speed': Mach 3 *'Underground Speed': Mach 3 *'Strength': 57,500 t *'Grip Strength': 37,500 t Beam Techniques *'Ultimate Zepellion Ray': TBA }} - Glitter= Glitter Tiga Glitter Tiga is Tiga's final form. This form achieved when humans or any other beings give their inner glittering Light of Hope to Tiga. *'Flight Speed': Mach 650 *'Running Speed': Mach 250 *'Jumping Height': 100,000 m *'Underwater Speed': Mach 200 *'Underground Speed': Mach 200 *'Strength': 8,500,000 t *'Grip Strength': 6,500,000 t Abilities *'Glittering Shield': A yellow shield that covers Tiga and gives the appearance that he has turned yellow. This will give Tiga a strong immune from most of enemies' attacks. Beam Techniques *'Glitter Zepellion Ray': Glitter Tiga's finishing move. An upgraded version of the Zepellion Ray. Can destroy entire solar systems. *'Timer Flash Glitter': Tiga can fire a rainbow-colored beam from his Color Timer. It is an upgraded version of the Timer Flash Special. This attack is stronger than the Glitter Zepellion Ray. *'Glitter Spark': When Tiga crosses his arms and opens them, he can release the power of the Glittering Shield as a powerful intense light from his entire body. **'Zera Death Beam': Tiga gathers energy by crossing both arms in front of the chest, turning the Glittering Shield into a super-destructive ray and shoot it to detonate his enemies. This is powerful enough to destroy monsters like Demonzour. Physical Techniques *'Glitter Bomber Punch': Tiga gathers energy into his Color Timer and can forms a energy punch. This is powerful enough to knock monsters like Gatanothor off the ground, and possibly even destroy him. *'Glitter Vanisher Kick': Tiga gathers energy into his Color Timer and can forms a energy kick. This is powerful enough to knock monsters like Gatanothor off the ground, and possibly even destroy him. - Shining Omega= Shining Omega Tiga Submitted by: Cdrzillafanon and Emgaltan (combined) Tiga's extra final form, a form gained when all of his predecessors, friends, comrades, allies, families, and Brother-in-arms from all over the universe give their glittering Light of Hope to Tiga, unleashing the ability to use all of his forms at once, creating his ultimate form. *'Flight Speed': Mach 1,000 *'Running Speed': Mach 500 *'Jumping Height': 150,000 m *'Underwater Speed': Mach 500 *'Underground Speed': Mach 500 *'Strength': 12,000,000 t *'Grip Strength': 10,000,000 t Abilities *'Shining Shield': A rainbow shield that covers Tiga and gives the appearance that he has turned rainbow. This will give Tiga a almost invincible immunities from most enemies' attacks. *'Cell Change Beam 000': The ultimate version of the Cell Change Beams. Weapons *'Ultima Sword': Tiga's main weapon, which is a luminous sword that can deal massive amounts of damage to the enemies. It grants him access to the elemental powers of fire, earth, water, wind, lighting, metal, light and, darkness. Beam Techniques *'Hyperium Beam': Shining Omega Tiga's finishing move. An upgraded version of the Glitter Zepellion Ray. Can destroy entire galaxies. *'Omega Timer Flash Shining': TBA *'Shining Spark': TBA **'Omega Death Beam': TBA Physical Techniques *To be added Reasons for Form *'Cdrzillafanon': **Potentially better/worse than Glitter Glitter Tiga **Try to use Shiny and Shining as much as possible >:D *'Emgalatan': **Wanted to do extra final form. **Been waiting to use like Ultima Sword and Hyperium Beam. **It sounded and looked cool. }} }} Standard Abilities Powers and techniques Tiga can use in all of his forms. *'Hand Slash': An energy blast fired from his hand. Just a standard energy blast, performed by cupping one hand to his side, and using the other to toss the energy, like a disc, or a slash from his head. *'Size Change': Tiga can change his size at will from micro to 50 meters, possibly even more. *'Tiga Teleporting': Tiga is able to teleport anything he wants to anyplace he wants without a cost of energy. *'Tiga Barrier': Tiga can create a powerful barrier with his both palms extended outward. This can stop any energy based attacks and can deflect them. *'Tiga Pitfall': Tiga can quickly gather energy into his right fist and blast it at the ground underneath foes, creating a pit that his enemies will fall into exploding only seconds later. However, this reverts any Type Change back to Multi or Multi Flash Type (expect for the Super forms). *'Extraordinary Jumper': Tiga can leap to great heights and distances. *'Type Change': Tiga can switch between any of his Types. *'Twinkle Ray': Tiga can construct a portal able sent beings, or himself, or both to a different place in either the current or a different universe. *'Crossover Formation': A momentary power boost that looks similar to Glitter Tiga. Capsule Monsters Ultraman Tiga is able to summon six/seven Capsule Monsters to assist him in battles. List of Tiga's Capsule Monsters includes: *Guarde (a.k.a. Gardi) *Lidorias *Eleking *Mizunoeno Dragon *Zeppandon *Tsurugi Demaaga *Ultimate SpaceGodzilla (unofficial member) Relationships *Ultraman (Ultraman Legacy Continuity): Friend, comrade, ally *Ultraman Dyna: Successor, best friend, Brother-in-arms *Ultraman Gaia: Best friend, Brother-in-arms *Ultraman Renius: Comrade, ally *Godzilla (Flurr Roleplays): Ally *Gigan: Ally *Little Greeza: Ally *Drake Erebus: Comrade, ally *Ultraman Legacy: Comrade, ally *Ultraman Sect: Comrade, ally *Ultraman Flame: Comrade, ally *Ultraman Card: Ally *Ultraman Universe: Comrade, ally *Ultraman Spectros: Comrade, ally *Dark Tiga: Comrade, Ally *Ultraman Taro (Universe Continuity): Ally *Ultraman Blizzard: Comrade, ally *Shining Shining Zero: Ally *Ultraman Redux: Ally *Prisman: Ally Trivia *The move Zepellion Ray Type D, Delacium Light Ball, and Ranbalt Quintuple Bullet are based on Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth version of Ultraman Tiga's Zepellion Ray, Delacium Light Stream, and Ranbalt Light Bullet. *This version of Tiga somehow knows the existence of Titans and Titan Princes. It's unknown how he know this information. *Multi Flash, Power Strong, Sky Miracle, Sky Crosser, Multi Brave Type and Glitter Tiga's design was made by Cdrzillafannon. *Tiga Dark and Shining Omega Tiga's was made by UltraGrenburr12678. *The Dual Type Change was inspired by Ultraman Zero Alter's Dexter Connect and Duo Dexter Linking. *The move Ranbalt Light Kick, Emerald Drill Kick, and Thunder Extreme are based on Kamen Rider Double's various Rider Kicks. Gallery Tiga_Ultimate_Type.png|Old Ultimate/Multi Flash Type design by Cdr Buff_Tiga.png|Old Power Strong Type design by Cdr Tiga_SkyCrosser.png|Old Sky Crosser Type design by Cdr Tiga_Sky_Miracle_V2.png|Old Sky Miracle Type design by Cdr Blue_Power_Strong.png| A blue Power Strong design baby Cdr